


Void Worm

by Eirationall



Category: Dishonored (Video Games), Parahumans Series - Wildbow
Genre: Alternate Universe - Creatures & Monsters, Alternate Universe - Gods & Goddesses, Bisexual Female Character, Cthulhu Mythos, Dancing, Dubious Science, Lovecraftian, Other, Trickster Gods
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-03
Updated: 2019-09-03
Packaged: 2020-10-06 05:02:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20501318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eirationall/pseuds/Eirationall
Summary: Coincidences happen often when dealing with infinite possibilities. In one reality, The Outsider. Another, Taylor Hebert. In the first, the death of a God, the rebirth of a man. The other, the death of a woman, the birth of a Goddess. In one reality, perhaps this God would be reborn with the name Khepri. In another version of that reality, the death of a God and the birth of a Goddess lined up so perfectly. The God, with his very last thought as such a being, sent his power to the one who would become a Goddess.





	Void Worm

**Author's Note:**

> “How you use what I have given you falls upon you, as it has to the others before you. And now, I return you to your world, but know that I will be watching with great interest.” – The Outsider

Coincidences happen often when dealing with infinite possibilities. In one reality, The Outsider. Another, Taylor Hebert. In the first, the death of a God, the rebirth of a man. The other, the death of a woman, the birth of a Goddess. In one reality, perhaps this Goddess would be reborn with the name Khepri. In another version of that reality, the death of a God and the birth of a Goddess lined up so perfectly. The God, with his very last thought as such a being, sent his power to the one who would become a Goddess.

This would alter the plans of a great many beings.

Taylor Hebert’s body vanished from the locker – and reappeared in the Void.

She stumbled on the Voidstone below her. She caught herself on a handhold that had not been there a second ago. Her blank eyes gazed into the Void. And endless nothingness that her mind simply skipped over, uncomprehending. Taylor’s unconscious mind filled the sight with a foggy blue haze. Her eyes gazed at the mountains of Voidstone, the Whales that floated through the “skies”. She slowly turned around, caught up in the eerie beauty of it. Great shards of Voidstone existed, bobbing and swaying in a non-existent breeze. Her eyes slipped to the Voidstone below her, crouching so that she could brush her fingers against it. It was both smooth and rough. Sharp and soft. Cold and warm. It was everything and nothing. It was the Void.

Taylor’s mind filed away that she was entirely naked. It didn’t seem particularly relevant to her altered mind. The Void had seen everything that she was – it cared not for the taboos of her old society. The Void had gazed at her and agreed with the One Before. She was worthy to wield the Void entirely.

Taylor stood up from her crouch. Her eyes searched for something that her conscious mind was not aware of. Behind her a great reflection formed. A mirror in function. A fold in space, in truth. Taylor looked towards the mirror and her eyes found her own form. She remembered a time when it had caused her a great deal of grief. She took in gaunt cheeks. Ribs that pressed against her skin. Her eyes sat in hollows. Her muscles had atrophied, barely more than a skeleton draped in flesh. Her long hair – black now, rather than the brown of before – floated as if underwater.

Her hand raised to her chest and tenderly touched her breast. She had never had anything substantial but now, there was truly nothing at all. It struck her as odd that she felt no despair over their loss. Instead her mind reached for something that she cared more for. To the right of the dimensional fold a mannequin made of Voidstone appeared. Her desires were once again read by the Void and into existence fluttered a beautiful blue blazer extending into a cape that stopped on the left side at knee height and on the right stopped at the mid shin. The inside of the blazer was a royal purple, and it was lined with a golden trim with a high colour. An almost black purple blouse was layered with duel belts, one wrapping around the waist and the other extending from the shoulder to overlap the one around the waist and reach the thigh. A pair of trousers that matched the blouse covered the legs before being tucked in underneath a pair of black knee-high boots, trimmed with the same golden thread as the blazer.

A scarf to match the blouse hung loosely around the neck, covered in geometric shapes and swirls embroidered in gold. Over the face a mask made to resemble a skull, angular and with a disconnected jaw that could move up and down slightly. The inside was dark – blood – red leather. The right eye was a black glass, the left host to a number of magnifying lenses. Taylor idly noticed a Voltaic Gun attached to the right wrist of the mannequin. She projected her desires into the Void and was happy to see her emaciated form covered with the wonderful tailored outfit. As it touched her, she realised that this too was made of Voidstone, which had the ability to take on any colour or tactile feeling. The mask sat on the mannequin still, not yet needed. She could feel the underclothes were a little old fashioned, but ultimately were unreasonably comfortable due to the nature of their construct. She raised her left hand to ponder the Voltaic Gun.

The device was beautiful, its original design enhanced further by the Void. This however was not caught her attention. Her eyes drifted to the back of her left hand. A mark glowed faintly there. His mark. Her mark, now. The mark of The Outsider. The Leviathan. The Black-Eyed Bastard. It had once belonged to the One Before. Now it was hers. Her True Name, written in a language from an entirely different reality, that had been dead there for over four thousand years. Taylor Hebert she once was, and still now, she was Taylor Hebert. But the name on her hand was her True Name.

Her eyes glazed over. Taylor glanced back to the dimension fold to see her eyes, black. The Void had granted her a gift – true sight. Her vision in the Void was without flaw, because the Void was above biological constructs. On Earth Bet, she would see with eyes anew. She felt abilities thrum in the back of her mind, carefully locked away, to open at the discretion of the Void. Taylor turned away from the dimensional fold, the anomaly vanishing from existence. Instead she turned to a dais with three precious things set upon it.

The first, the Void Blade, the twin-bladed knife. It glowed slightly, the white Voidstone occasionally pulsing with a vein of multicolour Voidstone. The second, the mask, changed. It looked almost identical, save for both eyes now being Voidstone mimicking glass. The third, the most precious. A heart, still beating. This – true flesh. It was marred slightly, cracks of Voidstone had pulsed through slices and tears. It was true flesh, yet it was the same as Voidstone. This, the heart of her dearly departed Mother. A guide, a tool, a weapon.

Taylor pulled the mask over her face. It provided no hindrance to her vision and she could feel that her sight, hearing and sense of smell heighten. A memory, The Eyes of a Dead God. Taylor took the Void Blade and felt it melt into the flesh of her right arm. Her eyes gazed at the space with wonder as she realise that her flesh was merely an illusion. Underneath, the truth, she pushed forward. Her flesh was replaced with Voidstone, shifting and flittering around. Her form was mostly consistent, but each individual piece of Voidstone would fade in an out of reality. Her right arm was unique however, consisting simply of a chunk of Voidstone forming her elbow, a Voidstone hand and a number of flittering pieces of Voidstone. The Void Blade had seeming formed into a mass of white Voidstone where her forearm would be. She willed it out and felt it form in her grip. Taylor smiled.

The heart, her mother’s heart, Taylor took gently. A feeling of comfort flowed into her. The heart would speak to her, in time. But now was not the time for that. The dais faded as she turned away and the Void formed a tear. The tear showed a picturesque view one of the esplanades of Brockton Bay just as the sun set. Taylor grinned, shifted her form back to that of her illusory human one and then stepped through the tear.

The change from the Void to Earth Bet was momentarily startling. The Void was beyond matter and energy, truly, so the difference was immense. Taylor felt the slight thud of pavement below her feet as she walked down the boardwalk. It surprised her to notice that Voidstone made no such noise, in comparison, the pavement was impossibly loud. Her eyes noticed some humans staring at her, some even taking pictures. Taylor simply continued walking, now aiming for a slightly shaded area that had a number of tables and chairs. Taylor ambled her way to one of them and then gently sat herself down in it, grateful for the warmth that the Voidstone was able to provide to her.

Taylor relaxed against the cool metal. Though it did not compare to the eerie beauty of the void, there was a small comfort in the setting sun. Taylor raised a hand – a functionally superfluous act that felt right to her – and a glass settled into existence between her fingers. Her other hand twisted, rearranging the protons and electrons in nitrogen atoms to form helium atoms, the subatomic neutron particles along with the excess energy being sent to the Void. Hydrogen atoms bonded with oxygen atoms, again the excess energy being moved to the void, along with a sufficient level of energy to cool the liquid into just above freezing temperatures. The liquid was then manipulated into the glass where upon the last drop being funnelled into it, Taylor took a drink of her pure – and not in a good way for humans – water.

Once she had drained the drink, she left the glass to defy gravity as Voidstone was wont to do. She was momentarily disappointed that her hair had stopped floating as it had done in the Void, smiling as it once again began to drift. She let her form shift; flesh replaced with Voidstone. She was unworried by the idea that someone would connect Taylor Hebert to The Outsider. Though her abilities were different from the parahumans that inhabited this world, in function she had a Shaker/Stranger effect that would make it impossible for them to be connected, even by detection systems and non-biological sentients. The Void pressed on existence and made the truth she and it desired into fact.

Spatial distortions touched against reality under the power of another, not altering anything, simply semi-solidifying possibilities. Each of these possibilities could be brought into reality but were held back by a lack of desire. Taylor stood from her seat and gazed to the source of the distortions. A teenage girl, barely, walked between stalls and booths eyes tracking her. Not hostile, just in interest. Understandably. The spatial distortions seemed to be limited by sufficiently complex biological constructs, a small aura around each one that the distortions could not alter. As her existence was not technically a biological construct her form offered no aura, though the spatial distortions were not able to effect the Voidstone. Unlike the rest of the biological constructs, the teenage girl was similar to Taylor, no aura around her.

Vista, she was called. The youngest Ward and the second person with the most time there, after a teenager named Triumph who would be leaving the Ward this year to join the Protectorate. As Vista came fully into view Taylor felt the spatial distortions between them fade – not as if they were coming into reality but instead as if Vista was purposely not using them – presumably to not come off as the aggressor. She came to a stop before her. Taylor smiled behind her mask. “Hello Vista.”

A hesitation. “Hello.” It was obvious that Vista was used to dealing with people that looked down on her because of her age. The way she stood defiantly, as if already expecting Taylor to look past her.

Taylor gestured with a hand towards the beach in the direction of the Protectorate building before she began walking, Vista moving after a moment’s hesitation. Taylor momentarily faded the soles of her boots out of existence so that she could feel the grains of sand underneath her feet. The soles resolved themselves back into existence and Taylor gazed at the horizon. “It is a beautiful afternoon, is it not?”

“Who are you?” Blunt, acting out of character. Scared, trying to put on a brave face. Taylor was an anomaly and Vista was wary of a being that was likely physically similar to an Endbringer, at least to the teens power. Taylor turned towards her and spoke with a calming voice. “No one who intends harm. Simply a being that wishes to watch the sunset. Would you watch it with me?”

Vista gazed at her for a short moment. A slight nod of her head. Taylor turned away from the both of them and raised her left hand. From the sand she separated the silicon atoms from the oxygen atoms, the calcium atoms from the carbon atoms. Silicon atoms reformed into hydrogen, potassium, sodium, magnesium, iron and manganese atoms. Nitrogen atoms and more carbon atoms were taken from he atmosphere. The carbon mixed with all of these, forming purple heart wood. A layer of polyurethane formed to protect it. The wood was shaped into two armed chairs. Carbon, hydrogen, and oxygen came together to form cellulose which was then reformed into cotton fibres that took the form of lining for the two chairs.

Taylor stepped towards the chairs once they were finished and easily set herself into it and continued to admire the sunset. She could feel Vista, stock-still, completely stunned by her casual display of incredibly intricate matter manipulation. To most the display would look like nothing more than the materials being pulled into existence from another location. The parahuman behind her however, gingerly making her way to the chair, had an in-depth look into everything she had just done. Had watch her casually fuse and split atoms, create bonds between them and create non-living, non-decaying biological matter. “That was beautiful.” Her words were quiet, almost disbelieving.

“You are welcome my dear. I had hoped that you would be able to appreciate my abilities more than most. I am glad that I was correct.”

“What are you?” Her words were still quiet, just as horrified as she was awed.

Her right hand gently rested against Vista’s left. She sent a reassuring squeeze to the teenager. Vista’s eyes flickered to her, away, back to her. The warbled, on the brink of tears. Terrified and hopeful. “I am The Outsider, Missy Biron. By coincidence and happenstance, I am here. I will do as I desire but have hope. I see no reason to not help protect the human race. You are such wonderfully fascinating beings. It would be a great shame to lose you.”


End file.
